Stakeout Fun
by T.MacCallum
Summary: Sam and Dean on a stakeout, Sam is a sleep, dreaming of Jessica, and something else... Read and fund out


AC/DC played much quieter then usual in the black beast that was the Impala. This was only because the younger Winchester brother was sleeping in the back seat. He had second watch, which should have started by now, but Dean was letting him sleep a little longer, like the nice older brother he was… Sometimes.

Dean had no worries, the demon wasn't going to show. Wrong conditions for him. Sam shifted, muttering something faintly in his sleep. Dean ignored the sound his brother made and went back to reading JTHM. His eyes widened as he read. "God… I hope this guy isn't real… and if he is… that he's not a demon…" He thought, but continued to read. Time passed, and Dean was done the graphic novel, setting it aside, he sighed. No demon activity, and he was tired. Sam was asleep still, and Dean was close to it.

He decided to sleep, just for a while. So he closed his eyes, and slid down in the seat a little to get comfy. Folding his arms across his chest as he sighed, drifting off into a light sleep.

Maybe half an hour passed when Dean was snapped awake by a sound. He sat bolt upright, looking around, unsure of where the sound was coming from, or what made it. He relaxed a little, until he heard it again, and he could tell the sound was a sob/ He looked back, Sam was laying on his back his head moving from side to side, tears falling from his eyes. "Jess…" He sobbed softly, and Dean frowned slightly. Sam was dreaming of Jessica, years after she had been killed, but this was the first time he had seen this since Sam had excepted what had happened.

Shifting, Dean looked Sam over. He was way to tall to sleep in the back seat, his legs where more on the floor then the seat. As Dean's eyes traveled back up Sam's long body, his eyes stopped on the crotch of his pants. There was the unmistakeable shape of an erection in his slightly lose jeans. He was surprised, he was crying, but turned on at the same time, so he was slightly confused and concerned.

Dean shifted slightly, uncomfortable as he watched Sam sleep. His younger brother shifted in his sleep, and moaned. Dean blushed faintly as he realized what Sam was now dreaming about, his tears had stopped now. As the older Winchester watched, his brother shifted again, and his hand rubbed against the trapped erection, and he moaned again.

Blushing more, Dean felt his own jeans getting tight, and he looked sown, then back at his brother. "I'll help you relive the stress, Sammy…" He whispered just over a breath before he climbed over the seat slowly and carefully. He carefully set his knees on the floor of the Impala, kneeling beside Sam's legs. Carefully, he undid Sam's jeans and pulled them down slowly as to not wake the younger Winchester.

He pulled them down so they where only half way down his thighs. Dean paused there to look up at Sam's face, and the erection still trapped by his boxers. Gently Dean ran his hand over it, causing Sam to moan in his sleep again.

After he did this, Dean slowly pulled his boxers down to join his pants, and marvelled for a moment at the size of Sam's shaft. He had always guessed he was big, but not quite that big. He took a slow breath to steady himself before he shifted a little, leaning forward, and slipped his mouth over Sam's erection, hearing his brother moan again. He could taste the pre-come, and he closed his eyes as he started to suck and moved his mouth up and down Sam's shaft.

Sam moaned loudly, still asleep, but his dreams where starting feet all to real as Dean started to suck him, moving slowly up and down. Starting to slowly wake himself, he bucked his hips by accident, causing Dean to gag slightly, and a few tears to fall from his eyes with the force. This didn't stop Dean though, he kept going..

When Sam finally did manage to wake himself wake himself up, he was shocked to feel that it wasn't just a dream. He blushed and moaned deeply. "Dean…" He moaned, looking down, seeing his older brother's head moving up and down slowly along his shaft.

Dean stopped immediately, but didn't lift his head for a moment as he much shed darkly. When he finally did lift his head, he smiled at Sam, sipping his mouth. "Hey, Sammy… Did you have a good sleep?" He asked, and his younger brother just nodding, blushing darkly as he was. "What where you dreaming of?" He asked, his blush darkening greatly.

Sam shifted, blush becoming darker. "Well… Erm… Of Jess, and her dieing, at first, then…" He paused, looking away. "You… Comforting me…" He told Dean honestly.

"Comforting…?" He asked, then paused, blushing. "Oh…" He understood now. He had been dreaming of Jess, but not when it came to being aroused. Dean shifted, both brothers still stiff, though his own was hidden still. "How exactly was I comforting you?" He asked, and gently grasped Sam's erection and rubbed it slowly, causing to moan deeply.

"Y-you where on top…. Riding me…" He replied as he blushed, moaning softly. Dean shifted without another word, pulling the rest of Sam's pants off before he started to work on himself. He pulled his shirt off, then worked on his jeans and boxers off before his shoes. Sam watched him, wide eyes as he did this, blushing. Dean, a little awkwardly, pushed himself up, and straddled Sam's hips.

"Like this?" Dean asked, leaning down to pull Sam's shirt off, dropping it onto the floor of the car. Sam nodded, and swallowed loudly. He hadn't seen his brother naked, or if he had, not this close before. The younger brother lifted his hands and first running them down Dean's chest, feeling the scars from countless cuts, gashes, and bullet wounds. His skin was much the same, but with less visible scars.

Sam's hands slid down and finally rested of Dean's hips. "You don't have to do this if you don't want too…" He whispered, and Dean shook his head.

"It's okay, Sammy, just relax…" Dean said, looking down at Sam as he slowly pushed his hips down, letting himself relax as Sam's erection pushed in. It hurt, but it was by far, not the worst pain of his life. He moaned deeply as he pushed down further, still moving slowly though, his own spit helped it to move in his easier.

Sam moaned as well, closing his eyes, and he gripped onto Dean's hips a little harder. "Oh… Dean…" He moaned, still blushing but not as much. This caused Dean to smile, and started to pick up a rhythm, still moving slowly for now. Dean shifted slightly, resting his hands now on Sam's wide chest, so that he didn't lose is balance as he kept going.

"Just relax, Sammy… " Dean whispered to him again as he started to get used too the feeling of having something that deep inside him, that big, and in such a place. He he went faster and harder. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Sam's neck, then moaned seductively in his ear, kissing his cheek next, though Sam had turned his head, catching Dean's lips with his own, kissing him deeply.

Dean was slightly surprised, but didn't brake the kiss as he kept his hips going. Both the brothers moaned into the kiss, Sam's moving off Dean's hips, starting to rub his back, sides, and arms, urging Dean to move faster, and harder. Dean did this, and it caused Sam to moan deeply, his nails digging into his shoulder blades slightly. Dean moaning from the effect.

Sam started to thrust his hips up now, pushing deeper into Dean then when he had been just moving himself. Dean cried out slightly, arching his back. He started to move roughly down on his younger brother, starting to grind against his shaft as he went down and Sam trusted up.

The windows started to fog up as they kept going, moaning and panting. Sam shifted his hands, holding Dean's hips still, making him stop moving before he shifted his legs, and started to thrust hard and fast up into him, causing Dean to cry out faintly, panting as he bit his lip. Sam moaned as well, lowering his hips to the seat letting Dean start doing the work again. "I… I'm going to..." Sam whispered, trailing off as he looked up at Dean, blushing faintly again.

Dean nodded, and he started to move slower as he rested his hands on Sam's chest again. "Do you want me to keep going like this, or do you want me to finish you with my mouth?" He asked, smiling down at his brother.

Sam hesitated as he thought, shifting his hips. "You're mouth.." He replied, smiling. Dean nodded, smiling back down as he lent down, and kissed Sam deeply as he lifted himself off Sam, and then started to slid down again. Sam blushed faintly, but had returned the kiss, watching his brother move down. Dean took his brother's shaft into his mouth, starting to work it like he had been before, causing Sam to moan.

"H-How are you so good at that…?" He asked, but Dean was too busy to reply at the moment. Within a minute or so, Sam had reached down, setting his hand on the back of Dean's head, holding him further down on his shaft as he realised, moaning with pure bliss.

Lifting his head, Dean swallowed, then smiled up at Sam. "Do you really wanna know that, Sammy?" He asked, and his little brother shook his head, and Dean chuckled, sitting back.

"Thank you, Dean…" Sam said softly, then sat up a little. "But is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, and Dean hesitated. Sam then smiled, and sat up completely, getting out from under his older brother before he turned his back on him, getting on his hands and knees on the seat. "Do what you want…" He said, pointing back at Dean's erection, that was still very apparent.

Dean hesitated, then nodded. "Okay Sammy… But tell me too stop if it hurts too much…" He said as he put his hips on Sam's hips as he pushed his erection into him. Sam moaned, shuddering as his older brother started to claim him, like Sam had done Dean.

Starting off slow, the eldest Winchester moaned, closing his eyes. The windows where still fogged up, and he had too keep his head ducked so he wouldn't hit his head off the roof of the car. Sam lowered his upper half, letting his left shoulder rest on the seat, so he could see Dean behind him, moaning. "Come on Dean, don't hold back…" He moaned, pushing back against him, which made Dean push his hips hard against Sam, both them moaning.

Dean didn't hold back for so long, and he was thrusting against his brother hard and fast, panting and moaning deeply. Sam was moaning as well, biting his lip as he looked up at his brother. Dean started to slow down after a while, moaning. "I'm… I'm close…" He panted, his chin dropping to his chest, looking down at Sam, who nodded.

"Well, finish… Don't worry…" He whispered, shifting his hips to grind against Dean, causing him to moan, and buck his hips as he nodded.

As he reached his climax, he pushed himself deep into Sam, realising within him, causing them both to moan. Dean pulled out, sitting on the seat, panting, as Sam lowered himself to lay down, panting as well. "We should probably get dressed and head back to the hotel…" Dean said, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah… We should… sleeping in here over night might not be the best thing." Sam agreed, and sat up, starting to dressed.

Once they where both dressed, Dean started to drive back to the hotel, and Sam sat closer to him them he normally did, his hand on his hip. Things where going to be different between the two of them now, bun neither seemed to mind.


End file.
